Acceptance
by Ixiofim
Summary: Yakov had been raised to believe that homosexuality is a sickness. So, he is shocked to find out that the boy he thought of like a son was gay. About Yakov confronting his prejudices during Viktor's journey of life.


_**I had read a few fics which are real-world AUs, where Viktor and Yuuri face homophobic opposition to their relationship, and I thought of this one. In most fics, including ones I've written, Yakov is really supportive of Viktor and Yuuri's relationship, and I think that's how it would be in canon as well. However, today this possibility struck my mind. After all, Yakov is a part of the older generation and people often retain values they are brought up with until something makes them change. Yakov is like this for this fic alone, I strongly believe that otherwise he is really supportive of them.**_

 _ **I know that same sex relations are frowned upon in Russia, but I don't know the exact situation. It is not my intention to misrepresent it or anything so I apologize if it appears that way.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'This is so cool!' Vitya said, swaying to the music. 'Coach Yakov, can I skate to this some time?'

'This isn't exactly the kind of music you skate to.' Yakov said.

'Please.' Vitya said, flashing his coach a heart-shaped smile. Yakov was amused. Even at ten, his protege was a charmer.

They were at Yakov and Lilia's place. Viktor's father, a widower was a busy man who didn't have much time for his son, so he usually spent his weekends with his coach and his wife. Yakov did not mind the least. Vitya was the closest he had to a child.

Yakov had always wanted a child. However, Lilia did not want one. She felt that babies would disrupt her ballet career. However, when Vitya was with them, he felt like he had missed out on nothing.

They were watching one of Vitya's favorite movies. Vitya smiled as a young boy of about his age appeared on screen. He had a really cute face with large brown eyes and a radiant smile.

'Coach Yakov!' Vitya exclaimed. 'When I grow up, I want to marry this boy.'

'Oh Vitya!' Yakov said. 'You can't marry him. You are a boy. You have to marry a girl.'

'But that's not fair. I love him.'

'Vitya, I am sure you will find a girl you like better when you grow up.'

'But I don't want a girl. I want _him.'_ Lilia gave a bemused smile. Vitya could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to.

'Vitya, let's have some borscht.' Yakov said, changing the topic.

 _He's only ten. He does not know what he is saying._

* * *

'I tell you, he's gay. No straight guy would dress like him, with flower crowns, and long hair, and a theme that suggests both genders.'

Yakov was stunned.

He was at the banquet, after Vitya clinched gold in his Senior Grand Prix debut. Vitya was busy talking with other skaters. And he was hearing some unsavory things about his young protege.

'Stop stereotyping. You can't say he's gay just because of that.'

'I tell you, I am good at finding out. I'm sure he's gay.'

'You're probably saying that because you fancy him. Can't blame you, though.'

Yakov had listened enough. He needed to have a talk with Vitya as soon as possible.

'Vitya! I want you to change the theme and the aesthetic for the Nationals.'

Vitya pouted. 'Why? What is wrong with this theme? Have I not skated well?'

'Your skating was excellent.' Yakov said. 'However, the theme has led to some...rumors about you.'

Vitya rolled his eyes. 'Since when did you start caring about rumors?'

'Vitya, these are not ordinary rumors. They are saying that you are a...homosexual.'

He rolled his eyes again. 'I thought they were saying that I was half alien or something, the way you were saying.'

'Vitya this is not something to be joked about.'

'Yakov, chill. You worry too much. I'll change it if you really want me to. '

* * *

Yakov could not believe it.

He checked to make sure it was _his_ Vitya whose photo graced the tabloid newspaper. A photo of him lying with another man in a compromising position.

Childhood memories flooded his mind.

 _'Mama, my friend told me that some boys fall in love with boys instead of girls. Is that true?'_

 _'Which friend of yours is this?'_

 _'Is it true?'_

 _'No good boy would fall in love with another boy. Some perverts who are sick in their head fall in love with the same gender. But that is a sickness. Yasha, if you ever come across such a person, stay away from him.'_

Yakov had never given much thought to it after that. He had never really met anyone who was openly homosexual. He supposed his mother was right, though he did not believe that they deserved to be punished for being sick in their head.

Was Vitya, who was like a son for him really sick in his head?

'Mr Nikiforov, I suppose you've heard about your son's behavior.'

'Mr Feltsman, Vitya is now an adult. I don't think it is my place, or anybody else's to dictate how he should live his life.'

Yakov was stunned. How could he be so unconcerned about his son?

He sighed.

He knew the right thing to do would be to resign as his coach. However, he could not do that.

Vitya was like a son to him. And parents did not let go of their child even when they made the wrong choices in life.

* * *

 _They would have made a beautiful couple if Roman were a girl._

Vitya had just introduced this young ice-dancer named Roman Stepyrev. He was a handsome man who, at twenty was a year younger than him.

He had introduced him as his _boyfriend._

Yakov had wanted to shake Vitya at first. However, he couldn't help being struck by how beautiful the two of them looked together.

 _They would have been a perfect couple if one of them were a girl._

Yakov was shocked when Vitya turned up, in tears the next night. 'He was cheating on me!' he cried. 'He was cheating on me with a woman!'

Yakov hugged him. 'It's okay, Vitya.' he said. 'He did not deserve you.'

Later, he wondered why he said _He did not deserve you._ When he should have really been saying _He did the right thing. Now, you get a girl for yourself as well.._

* * *

'You should try being more open-minded about Vitya's sexuality.' Lilia said.

Yakov stared at Lilia. The two of them were not getting along very well, and they were on the verge of divorce. It was not like Lilia to broach a matter like this at a time like this.

'I grew up with the same values as you, Yakov. However, I had learned a lot during my travels as a ballerina. I had met a number of young men and women who loved people of the same gender. Maybe they are normal people like us. Maybe we had been brainwashed into believing that they are abnormal.

* * *

'I believe that love in all forms are natural and should be celebrated. I don't feel the need to hide this from anyone. I am gay, and proud of it. It is absurd that people make such a big deal out of it in the twenty-first century.'

Yakov couldn't help feeling touched by Christophe Giacometti's speech as he came out to the world. He seemed to be such a brave young man.

Ever since Lilia suggested it, Yakov had been reading up on LGBT issues, and he had come to somewhat accept it. He still wasn't completely convinced. However he felt that perhaps he could try being more accepting. Christophe's speech was indeed really heartfelt. _Surely the love he speaks of couldn't be a crime._

Of course, the situation was quite different with Vitya. Christophe came from a country that was relatively liberal about same-sex relationships. While Russia still had a lot of laws against them.

He made up his mind. He would support Vitya. Perhaps he had been raised with values that did not condone his protege's actions. However, it was never too late to change.

'Vitya!' Yakov said, and drew the younger man into the hug. 'Vitya, I promise you that I will support you however you lead your life. '

'Okay, Yakov.' Viktor said. 'Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry.'

* * *

The last vestiges of homophobia disappeared from Yakov's mind the day he saw Vktor kiss Yuuri in the presence of hundreds.

Their love was beautiful. No way something so beautiful could be wrong.

Suddenly it struck him that his actions could have repercussions. Russia still had an anti-gay policy.

Yakov resolved he would do anything to protect them from it.

* * *

'Vitya!' Yakov looked at him in pride. He looked beautiful as a groom.

He knew that their marriage would not have legal recognition. However, that did not take away the beauty of it.

He embraced him and congratulated him and Yuuri. 'You better take care of Yuuri.' he told Vitya.

'Of course, Yakov.' Viktor said, while Yuuri looked at him, teary-eyed. He hugged him. 'Spasibo.'

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? Do leave a review._**


End file.
